Chanderella
by yetti
Summary: A Channy-based Cinderella story. Starts with a ball and no dates... loosely based around Prom-misses, before Chad and Sonny coupled up, but they've known each other for longer than in that episode. READ AND REVIEW PLEEEASE!
1. Prologue

_Only a short introduction to the Channy-based Cinderella story. Enjoy:_

Chad Dylan Cooper had always liked Sonny Munroe. It was impossible to deny. Saying that Chad didn't like Sonny would be like saying naked mole rats have eyebrows.

Because they don't.

They're naked.

But, as tradition dictates, there is a fine line between love and hate, and Chad very much mistook his liking for loathing for a very long time. In fact, he may have just left it too long before figuring it all out. Because by the time he figured it out, he'd met somebody else.

* * *

"Stupid proms and stupid dresses and stupid dancing." Sonny stormed into the dressing room and collapsed onto the sofa in the middle of the room, burying herself under all of the costumes that were piled there.

Normally, Tawni would have ignored her, but on this occasion what Sonny was saying was practically sacrilegious.

"What's wrong with prom?" She turned around on her seat to face the pile of clothing that resembled what once may have been a small town girl from Wisconsin that had had her dreams answered when she was invited to join the cast of So Random! "I thought you were really looking forward to it!"

A large sigh erupted from underneath fabric. "Nobody's asked me! It was supposed to be the perfect night where I danced with the perfect boy and got drunk for the first time because I had too much of the perfectly spiked punch!"

Tawni nodded to herself. Of course Sonny didn't have a date; she wasn't nearly as pretty or funny as the queen of Tawnitown.

"Well, I guess you can have one of my leftovers, but they may be a bit broken up about not being able to go with me…" She went back to applying lip gloss and brushing her hair and all kinds of other girly stuff.

The clothes moved slightly and a few hats fell off the top. "But I want somebody who wantsto go with _me_."

Tawni shrugged. "Why d'ya have to be so darn picky?"

The clothes muttered something about having standards, and then piped up. "So who are you going with, then?"

Tawni flicked her hair and sang, "Pauli Adams from that Gladiator show."

If the clothes had eyes, they would have been rolling at this point, and he next words were swathed in sarcasm. "What. A. Catch."

As was the norm with the self-labelled star of So Random!, the sarcasm was ignored and replaced with a compliment.

"Oh, I know." In her excitement, she turned back to talk directly at the clothes. "And he promised to come fully clothed this time! No sandals!"

The clothes shuffled as a hand peeked out from under a feather boa and made a thumbs up. "Score!"

Tawni scoffed at the sad, sad clothes. "Tease if you will, but at least I have a date to the Studio prom! Lonely loser!"

The clothes gasped and retorted with, "Diva!"

Tawni grinned and stoked her hair. "Thanks."

Another sigh came from the pile of clothes, this time followed by a sniff.

Tawni couldn't handle crying; especially from people she knew who weren't acting at the time, so she hummed loudly just in case the waterworks started.

"What are you doing?" Either Sonny's voice had broken, or there was a teen heartthrob in the vicinity, asking condescending questions.

Tawni stopped humming, fluffed her hair and smacked her lips, before swivelling around on her stool. Her greyish-blue eyes fell upon a blonde, blue-eyed, muscular Chad Dylan Cooper.

She huffed and turned back around. "None of you're beeswax, Mackenzie." She turned around to see him still standing there. "What are you still doing here, Chad?"

The pile of clothes exploded at the mention of Chad's name, Sonny emerging with a purple bra slung over her shoulder and a yellow ad black striped sock on her head.

She span on the spot and pointed an accusing finger at Chad. "Aha!"

Chad looked bewildered.

"You're in our dressing room!" She said proudly, shaking the sock out of her hair and daintily throwing Tawni's bra onto her side of the room.

Chad's expression remained blank.

With a roll of her eyes, Sonny guffawed at his idiocy. "Do you not remember our little bet? I said you couldn't stay away from my dressing room for 48 hours, and you said you could, and I said 'wanna bet' and you said 'how's a week's servitude sound?', and I said 'just fine' and you said 'fine' and I said 'good' and you said–"

Tawni quickly interrupted the extended story. "Ok, we get it, you flirted, moving on."

Chad smirked. "I remember."

Joyous with victory, Sonny skipped a step closer, and sang, "You have to be my sla-ave! For a who-ole wee-eek!"

Chad stifled a laugh. "However, I'm not in your dressing room."

Sonny froze. "Yes you are."

Chad frowned and looked around. "I don't think I am…"

Getting desperate now, Sonny started bouncing on the spot. "Yes you are! You came through the door and now you're in my dressing room!"

Once again, Chad laughed at Sonny. He didn't know if she was kidding herself or if she was genuinely being slow.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He motioned to where he was standing. "I'm in _Tawni's _dressing room."

Realisation struck her face, and Sonny's shoulder's slumped. "No, no, no! That's not fair! We share this room; you're on her _side_, but…"

"But still…" Chad scoffed, "I'm not in _your _dressing room."

Sonny frowned. "Your smell is."

Chad gasped and took a step back in hurt, before exhaling heavily and retaliating. "I resent that! I shower three times a day, deodorise five times a day and refresh my breath with this handy mint pump-action spray."

He pulled out a tiny spray container from his pocket and held it just shy of the doorframe. After spraying it a few times in Sonny's general direction, he sniffed as if to make his point.

There was a moment of silence, before Sonny inhaled deeply, then feigned gagging at the non-existent scent in the air, apparently coming from Chad.

Angry now, he lashed out with his voice. "I do not smell!"

Sonny acted confused. "Well there's definitely something then…" She sniffed around, wincing at every breath. "Something really bad-smelling…"

Trying to pretend he wasn't, Chad inhaled deeply through his nose to catch a whiff of what Sonny was talking about.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Chad muttered, "I don't smell anything…"

Sonny sighed and thought for a moment. "Maybe it's just my side of the room, then?"

Chad frowned and sniffed Tawni's side, and then moved over to sniff Sonny's side. "I don't smell any difference per… son… a… Why are you looking at my like that?"

Sonny beamed up at Chad. "Where are you right now?"

Chad furrowed his eyebrows momentarily, before he realised exactly where he was. "You side."  
Sonny pretended to be oblivious. "And what does that mean?"

Chad bit his lip, stopping himself from saying it, but mumbled something unintelligible.

Sonny leant her ear closer to him. "Sorry, what was that?"

With a glance at Sonny for pity, he relinquished and spoke up. "A week as your personal servant. Night and day, anything you want."

Sonny nodded slowly, a scheming grin reaching her smooth, pretty face. "Yes, indeed…"

_Well, tell me what you think. Only a prologue, but hopefully it gave you a taste of more to come. Please review! Ly._


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry it's been a while, but it took me a while to get back into this story. AHHHHH I'm applying to university! So excited. Just thought I'd get all of my interesting pending stories out of the way before I go to study chemistry at uni and have no time!

* * *

_"Grape."

Chad sighed and gently lowered a huge green grape into Sonny's waiting mouth.

With a smug grin, she daintily chewed and swallowed. "Much better."

Chad swallowed his pride and smiled uncomfortably. He'd spent three hours finding grapes that were more than two and a half inches on average from the same bunch of grapes; with a colour that perfectly matched a colour from the swatches he'd given named Confluence Green. But then, when he brought that back to her, she nearly choked on the first one because it had seeds, so Sonny sent him back out for grapes with the same specifications, but with seedless added to that list.

And so, now he was feeding them to her inbetween her rehearsals.

Through gritted teeth, he faked sincerity when he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Is there anything else, what?" Sonny smirked.

A shudder went through Chad's body, tensing every muscle as it went. His jaw locked and he bit his lip.

A moment passed before Sonny coughed impatiently.

Holding back a sarcastic comment, Chad asked again. "Is there anything else, Miss Munroe?"

Sonny chortled contentedly. "That'll be all for now, but expect a midnight phone call for some ridiculous demand. You can sit over there."

She motioned to a park bench on the edge of the set, and Chad mournfully slinked over to it. He was hovering over it when Sonny yelled over to him, and he paused just above it.

"Not there!" She motioned for him to move over to the left. "The floor."

Concentrating on the rehearsal she was about to join, Sonny didn't notice Chad's eye roll and purse of lips as he attempted to brush an area big enough to sit on clean, so that he didn't ruin his Mackenzie Fall's trousers.

Chad couldn't believe he was in this position; at the beck and call of a Random! He sighed.

As he sat, mulling in self pity, Sonny was busy at work. As usual, she threw herself into her work, and Chad couldn't help but notice her dedication to every role; her concentration as people – producers and directors – made suggestions; her perfect posture; her lips–

He suddenly realised he was paying too much attention, as he didn't care, so he opted to stare at the floor instead. He was _way_ more interested in that…

A loud noise erupted from the scene, and Chad decided that warranted this attention.

He couldn't get a sight of what it was, so he checked to see Sonny was still neck-deep in cheaply written humour and got up to investigate. He snuck around to the back of the set, where the noise was coming from, to find two Randoms carrying a massive billboard towards where rehearsal was taking place.

They were so involved in trying – and failing – to manoeuvre the sign around all of the junk laying around that they didn't see Chad in time to stop, so they crashed into him and sent him flying backwards across the floor. He let a puff of air escape his lungs and forced himself to shake it off.

Chad Dylan Cooper would not be winded by a Random.

He jumped to his feet to confront his attackers, but they were already rushing to help him up.

The black one got there first, Mako or something. "Sorry, man."

He gave him the last bit of help he needed to stable himself.

"We've done that three times today already. Damn sign!" The blonde one had caught up and was standing facing Chad with his friend.

This one was called… Sadie? Seemed suiting.

Chad dusted his clothes. "Why are you even carrying that thing around? Don't you even have stage hands for that kind of thing?" He feigned sympathy. "It's nice to know what happens on the other side. Broadening your horizons is an important part of being our generation's greatest actor."

The pair chose to ignore his jabs. Either that or they didn't realise they were insults… They seemed stupid enough to do that.

"The online dating agency advertised on this sign paid us to carry this around all day." Mako explained. "Something about celebrity endorsement."

Sadie quickly, and annoyingly over-enthusiastically, agreed. "Yeah, we got $100 each just to carry a giant piece of card."

Chad frowned. "I'm surprised."

Mako reflected his frown. "Because we got $100?"

Chad shook his head. "That you count as celebrities."

"Well, they took a moment to recognise–" Sadie started, but Mako elbowed him in the chest, stopping him short.

Mako sighed. "We've got to be going Chad. What are you even doing on the So Random! set?"

Chad explained about the bet, and his punishment.

The pair listened carefully, and then turned to one another and laughed.

Mako snorted. "Knowing Sonny, she'll have a week of torture planned for you."

Chad nodded. "I figured."

They were picking the billboard back up.

Sadie nodded at Chad as they headed away. "See ya, Chad."

"Well, I'll probably see you around if I like it or not, so _see ya_, Mako and Sadie." He gave a wave so lazy it looked a lot like a brush-off.

Mako rolled his eyes at Chad's back. "It's Nico and Grady."

As he carried on walking, Chad called back. "I _don't_ care."

Chad thought as he watched the sign being carried away. He could really use some extra money (not that he didn't have enough, but if done properly, this prom thing could pay for itself). He read the name and memorised it: 'DateIT' Lame name but a payday for sure.

If they'd pay Mako and Sadie – a pair of obvious nobodies – $100, then they would definitely pay him a whole load more for his _celebrity endorsement_.

Chad reached his the spot he'd left just minutes ago, but before he could think he'd gotten away with it, Sonny came charging over.

"Where have you been?" She stormed as she spoke, a sort of anger haze covering her face, in a stupid cute kind of way. "Being my 24 hour slave for a week isn't a part-time job!"

Chad shrugged. "You should have made that more clear."

Sonny narrowed her eyes in a way that Chad was sure she thought looked threatening, but actually… That thought didn't need finishing.

"I shouldn't have to, but if that's what you think, then you can have one warning. But go against what I tell you to do one more time and we _will_ have a problem."

Chad resisted laughing, but couldn't help a mock salute.

Sonny gritted her teeth together. "There will be no retaliation. Ever."

Chad allowed the laughter to flow freely now, and it was real laughter – he hadn't laughed for real pretty much since he became an actor. "For what?"

Sonny smirked, throwing Chad completely off guard. He was used to the stupid cute, but that was almost… sexy.

"For this."

She opened up her water bottle and tipped half of the contents over Chad, before he jumped back in shock.

"So," she carried on the conversation as if nothing had happened. "What were you doing?"

Chad smirked. "Getting a date for the masquerade prom."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ you were."

When Chad laughed again, it was back to his mocking laugh. "You're just jealous because you don't have one."

Sonny gasped. "Yes I do!"

Chuckling, Chad shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you don't."

With a slight foot stomp, Sonny sniffed. "I do, and you'll see him tomorrow at the prom. So there."

"Fine." Chad started.

"Fine." Sonny turned to walk away.

When she was halfway out of the studio space, Chad called after her. "Good!"

Sonny spun and yelled back at him while walking backwards. "Good!"

Sonny left the studio feeling a little odd about Chad, but mainly worried. Because she'd said she had a date, but she didn't. And now she needed one…

* * *

_Review if you think you know what's gonna happen, if you liked it, if you didn't like a part of it, if you're a girl, if you're a boy... REVIEW GOSH DARN IT!_


End file.
